Horribles Vacaciones
by Panda Jack
Summary: Kurapika se siente horriblemente agobiado por la escuela, pero las vacaciones ya casi llegan por lo que decide ir de vacaciones a York shin con sus amigos: Leorio, Gon y Killua. En la ciudad se van de fiesta y Kurapika se encuentra con un hombre increíblemente apuesto y encantador. Kuroro x Kurapika Gon x Killua. Yaoi. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Historia situada en otro universo.

Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, si fuese así el Killua x Gon fuese canon :v

-Ahh.-Bostezo Kurapika al salir de su clase de inglés. Realmente no entendía nada su cuerpo no daba para más pues se esforzaba mucho para no reprobar y así poder ir de vacaciones a york shin la ciudad donde se fue a fiestear un año atrás ahí también conoció a 3 amables personas que ahora son como sus "Mejores amigos"

Dos de ellos fueron por un viaje escolar y el otro quien ya casi terminaba sus estudios como Doctor fue a disfrutar la poca libertad que le quedaba. Pensaba en reunirse con ellos de nuevo es por eso que quería que las vacaciones llegaran rápido.

En la hora de descanso Kurapika se encontraba en la cafetería pedio un café y un sándwich posteriormente al pagar se dirigió a un asiento en el campus, saco su teléfono y busco entre a sus contactos a aquel tipo que pronto se graduaría como doctor, su nombre es Leorio.

Dudaba en si llamarle o no, pero como las vacaciones ya casi estaban a la vuelta de la esquina decidió animarse a llamarle antes de que quede en hacer planes con alguien más. Esperaba ansiosamente que contestara el teléfono el constante "beep" lo ponía más nervioso, quería colgar e intentar llamarle otra vez pero de repente contesto.

-¡Hola!... ¿Quién habla?-Dijo el pelinegro por el teléfono, su voz se oía medio distorsionada pero aun la reconocía. –Hola, Leorio soy yo kurapika.

-Ah, kurapika ¡Cierto! Eres el tipo de york shin, vaya cuanto tiempo.

-Leorio.

-¿Si?-Respondió nervioso.

-¿Qué harás durante las vacaciones?-Pregunto serio y directo, como siempre.

-Creo que nada, pues me graduare al acabar el verano, ¿Querías hacer algo?

-Sí. Quiero que nos veamos, que nos veamos todos en york shin como el año pasado ¿Tienes el número de Gon?

-Ah…-Dijo mientras revolvía algunas cosas en su escritorio.-Creo, solo que tengo muchos papeles aquí pero lo busco y más tarde te lo envió ¿está bien?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, gracias Leorio, espero que podamos reunirnos con todos los demás.-Posterior a su llamada y despedida Kurapika se dispuso a comer y seguir con sus clases.

*:･ﾟ✧ 彡 ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡**

Dando exactamente las 5 de la tarde el teléfono de kurapika sonó en su departamento, era un mensaje de leorio con el número de Gon otro chico que había conocido en sus vacaciones, un chico muy alegre de buen corazón y de cabellos picudos, muy picudos.

Marco el teléfono y espero pacientemente a que respondieran…

-Bueno…-Dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola ¿Habla Gon?

-Sí, ¿Quién eres?

-Ah.-Suspiro aliviado.-Gon, soy yo kurapika el chico que conociste en…

-¡KURAPIKAAA!-Grito Gon dejando algo aturdido al rubio.- ¿Pasa algo? Quedaste en llamarme hace un año.-Reclamaba exaltado.

\- Lo siento, la escuela tu sabes.- Decía riendo por lo bajo.-Quería ver si tú y killua aran algo este verano… ¿Quieren salir?

-¡Oh! Claro que sí, de hecho está conmigo, nos encantaría ¿Llamaste a leorio?

-Fue al primero que llame.

-Genial, cuando nos veríamos… emm seria en ¿York shin?

-Tu si sabes… exactamente en 3 semanas.

-Geniaaaal! ¡Estoy ansioso de vernos de nuevo!-Decía realmente emocionado.

 ***:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, solo faltaba una más y se verían de nuevo, saldrían de fiesta e irían a comer muchas cosas. Kurapika estaba que reventaba de la emoción puesto que en su escuela no tenía ningún amigo y no le importaba, prefería trabajar solo. Pero con Leorio, killua y Gon era diferente, los conoció en otras circunstancias es por eso que le caen tan bien, además de que no son de su edad y así puede variar de conversaciones con cada quien.

Solo faltaban 3 días para verse, ya todos habían salido de vacaciones, kurapika se encontraba en su departamento haciendo sus maletas, no encontraba que ropa llevar puesto que tenía demasiado y tampoco quería llevar la misma con la que se vieron el año pasado. De tanto pensar que llevar termino desesperándose y hecho a la maleta lo más bonito que tenía en su guardarropa que era: 3 camisetas, una de color rosa manga larga con la frase "Stronger than you", las otras dos de color negro con diferentes diseños en ellas, también hecho 3 pantalones y 2 shorts que le llegaban a la rodilla y pues ya saben, ropa interior.

Por otro lado, Gon y killua se prepararon el mismo día en que se iban a york shin, Gon Llevaba una mochila algo pequeña donde hecho sus curiosamente pequeños shorts verdes y varias camisas de color blanco y obviamente ropa interior además de un par de calcetines. Killua llevaba una maleta enorme con demasiada ropa en ella, pijama, ropa para salir, un traje e infinidad de zapatos y accesorios. Niño fashonista.

Leorio iba igual de sencillo que Gon, solo llevaba una mochila con una cámara y dos cambios de ropa.

 ***:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡**

Al fin llego el día en que se iban a reunir, ya todos estaban en york shin. Kurapika llamo a Leorio quien llamo a Gon y este le dijo a killua… Y pues terminaron acordando verse ese mismo día en un restaurante cerca de los hoteles en los que se hospedaron.

Kurapika fue el primero en llegar, siempre puntual, procuro arreglarse apropiadamente se puso la camiseta de manga larga antes mencionada y unos pantalones negros con rasgaduras en las rodillas unas botas del mismo color y como accesorio se puso sus aretes de la suerte para que el día fuera bueno, pero tal vez ni estaba funcionando pues sus amigos ya iban retrasados 10 minutos.

Por fin llego Leorio acompañado de Gon y killua quien según se encontraron mientras compraban una bebida en el centro.

Se saludaron y se sentaron para pedir algo de comer.

-¿Y cómo les ha ido a ustedes en la escuela?-Pregunto Leorio a Gon y killua, quienes estaban entrados comiendo.

-Bueno… Casi repruebo.-Dijo Gon sonriendo mientras Killua le veía disgustado.

-No se puede con el, realmente no entiende nada.- Le saco la lengua a Gon.

-¡Hey no me trates así! Yo creí que me querías.-Dijo y llevo sus manos a su cara tapándola.

-¡Goon! Que rayos dices.-Reclamo sonrojado.

Mientras mantenían esa rara conversación Kurapika y leorio los veían de una forma extraña, como si quisieran preguntar algo pero no se animaran a hacerlo.

-Gon…-Fuel leorio en animarse a hacer la pregunta.-Tú… y killua…-Los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados poniendo más nervioso a Killua.

-Cierto.-Dijo Gon con cierta alegría.-Killua dile tú.- Dijo empujando al albino.

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

-Anda.

-No.

-Gon.-Por fin la voz de kurapika se hizo escuchar.- ¿Qué son tú y Killua?

-Como que ¿Qué? ¿No es obvio?-Decía serio, poniendo algo nerviosos a todos por la repuesta.- Killua y yo… Somos…-Todos le miraban atentamente.- Querían que lo dijera rápido, vamos díselo.-Somos, ¡Compañeros de cuarto!-Dijo mientras Killua se moría de la pena por otro lado Kurapika y leorio compartían el mismo pensamiento "En serio" con cara de "En verdad no puedo creerlo" estaban de cierta manera decepcionados.-Y bueno ¿Eso es algún motivo por cual apenarse killua?-Pregunto kurapika mientras bebía un poco de su té helado. –Pero claro que sí, no sabes cómo este idiota se la pasa hablando de eso, después de todo es su culpa que tenga que vivir con el.- Dijo algo molesto.

-¿En serio que paso?

Gon se reía algo nervioso.-Es que Killua me invito a su casa e hice algo que molesto a sus padres, je je, entonces killua discutió con ellos y ahora vive conmigo en mi casa.

-Lo peor de todo es que su tía es muy regañona y su padre nunca esta.-Dijo ahora más enojado.

-Heey, kiluaaa, no digas eso.

-Ya cállate y ponte a comer.

Después de comer y salir a ver tiendas y esas cosas, decidieron que la noche aún era joven y como eran vacaciones ¿Por qué no irse a desvelar?

Encontraron un bar cerca era algo peculiar esta debajo de una tienda de muñecas con luces negras en las escaleras había demasiada gente dentro pero igual el lugar era muy espacioso.

(Si, en mi mundo los menores de edad pueden entrar a un bar y beber.)

Todos entraron y se posicionaron en la barra para pedir algo para beber, kurapika veía a todos lados y noto en un lugar particular habían unas mesas reunidas y como 13 personas reunidas riéndose y bebiendo a montones, entre ellos había un hombre que llamo la atención de kurapika, un hombre alto de como 1.77 de tez blanca y ojos grises, llevaba el pelo hacia atrás y unos aretes en forma de orbes de color azul, llevaba una camiseta negra y un saco del mismo color al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos, para que decir iba todo de negro, pero igual destacaba a la vista del rubio, se le hacía increíblemente guapo, no se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo viéndole tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se fueron a bailar, de repente aquel hombre volteo a ver a kurapika sus ojos se encontraron y este posteriormente le sonrió, kurapika solo volteo a ver a otro lado, se dio la vuelta y pidió un absenta, una bebida a base del matorral de ajenjo, pidió eso ¿Para qué más? Quería ponerse divertido esa noche y aunque su ideología dicta que no es necesario tomar alcohol para divertirse quizá esa noche si lo ameritaba.

Volteo a ver al lugar donde estaba aquel hombre, pero ya no estaba, de hecho ya no había nadie de las personas que estaban con él, quizá se fueron a bailar. Kurapika tomo un sorbo de aquella bebida, sabia rara pero igual, lo soportaría.

-Y usted, ¿Por qué tan sola señorita?-Dijo una voz extraña detrás de él, una voz masculina y encantadora a su parecer, se dio la vuelta y ahí parado frente a él estaba aquel hombre que anteriormente estaba viendo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo kurapika volviendo a sorber un poco de su bebida. Aquel hombre se acercó a el haciendo que el rubio se recargara en la barra.-Mi nombre es Kuroro ¿Y el suyo señorita?-De tan cerca su aliento olía a vodka, pero eso no parecía molestarle al rubio.-Me llamo Kurapika, ¿Acaso me estabas observando?-Dijo mientras se reía, el absenta comenzaba a hacerle afecto.-Creo que el que me miraba era usted, Kurapika ¿eh? ¿Quieres bailar?-Dijo sonando cada vez más encantador.

-Me encantaría.-Sonrió y posteriormente bebió toda su bebida de un solo golpe.

 ***:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡*:･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ 彡**

-Ahh.-Se quejó Kurapika por tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenía, ¿Qué paso ayer? Se preguntaba, noto que estaba en una cama y desnudo ¿Qué rayos? Sobo un poco su cabeza tratando de pensar, cuando de repente noto que aparte de él había otra persona durmiendo junto con el… era, aquel hombre ¿Cómo se llamaba? Kuroro ¿No? –Hay dios, esto no puede ser.-comenzó a gritar de forma desesperada, lo cual hizo que Kuroro despertara.-Ah, que pasa bebe.- Dijo estirando una mano para acariciar a Kurapika, el cual se tapó con toda la sabana y salió corriendo de la cama.-No me digas que tú y yo… ¿Lo hicimos?-Dijo con un rostro lleno de culpa, esperen ¿Con un hombre? Es cierto que se le hizo apuesto cuando lo vio pero eso no era posible ¿O sí? Aunque no tenía problema con eso, el problema es que ni siquiera lo conocía.- Hay dios.-Seguía diciendo sintiéndose cada vez peor además le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Tranquila bebe, después de todo lo disfrutaste.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Tranquila?-Dijo sumamente confundido, el tipo estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era un hombre.

Kuroro volteo a verlo detenidamente, kurapika se quitó la sabana del torso lo que kuroro vio no le gustó nada, era ¿UN HOMBRE?

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-Grito alterado.-Esto es tu culpa, como es que eres un hombre.

-No lo sé, como es que me viste como mujer, ¿eres idiota o qué?

Ambos estaban gritándose y lamentándose por lo ocurrido, ahora ¿qué harían? Ambos estaban sumamente confundidos, kurapika fue el primero en actuar y recogió sus ropas y salió cagando leches al baño para cambiarse, kuroro hizo lo mismo, se marchó antes de que kurapika saliera del baño.

¿Dónde estarían sus amigos? Es más ¿Dónde está kurapika?

-Esto no puede ser posible.- se repetía así mismo, primero que nada tenía que encontrar a sus amigos para reclamarles por qué dejaron que se fuera con ese tipo.

Resulta que la absenta se sirve en una copa de cristal y se bebe poco a poco mientras se le agrega agua fría y azúcar, pero ya que, a kurapika no le dio tiempo de hacer eso xD así que se lo tomo naturalito ewe

Esto está dedicado a mi Sempai aunque dudo mucho que se acuerde de que iba a escribir esto ._.

Bueno, nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevamente… (Y sin muchos días sin escribir) ¡Hola! Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece si no obviamente el KilluaxGon seria cannon ._.**

Con teléfono en mano y obviamente vestido Kurapika salió de aquel edificio donde la noche anterior entro para hacer cosas desagradables con aquel hombre apuesto del bar, aunque por lo molesto que el rubio estaba ahora le parecía "Desagradable y desaliñado"

Salió con toda normalidad del hotel sin notar que muchas personas se le quedaban viendo, quizá era por su forma de andar que por cada paso que daba a veces se balanceaba hacia a un lado pero no podía evitarlo le dolía el cuerpo horriblemente y más desde la espalda baja hasta los muslos con esfuerzo se podía sostener "Normalmente"

Intentaba llamar a sus amigos para saber dónde estaban y de paso para que escucharan sus reclamos, nadie contestaba el teléfono quizá estaban dormidos pues se quedaron hasta más tarde en el bar o eso quería creer Kurapika pues para ser sinceros no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior, cada vez que lo intentaba en su cabeza llovían miles de imágenes, todas borrosas y luego comenzaba a doler le como si se golpeara repetidamente, así que opto por dejar de hacerlo, no quería hacerse daño tratando de recordar algo que de por si ni quería haber vivido.

Por suerte tenía dinero, tomo un taxi hacia el hotel donde se hospedo, el chofer era amable y a los ojos de Kurapika se veía alguien tolerante, sabio y con grandes conocimientos de reflexión sobre la vida misma. Quería pedirle un consejo ya que iban charlando sobre la comida de la región, pero no sabía si contarle cosas tan personales a un chófer de un taxi era algo considerado "Correcto" al menos en una plática normal.

–Amm… Señor chófer…

–Llámeme Takaba joven.

–Ah, Señor Takaba, usted cree que… –Decía nervioso, sin encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar lo sucedido. –Qué ¿Está mal acostarse con un hombre que ni siquiera conoce? – Soltó sin más, esperando la reacción y respuesta del chófer. El auto se detuvo en medio de la calle, en ese momento un miedo inefable recorrió la espalda de kurapika, vio la frente como se volteaba la cara del chófer este le tomo una mano y la acaricio lujuriosamente mientras Kurapika tenía una cara de asco terrible.

–Joven… Sabe que es mejor decir las cosas directamente ¿Verdad? –Se acercaba más al asiento trasero donde kurapika estaba sentado –Si usted quiere, no me molestaría estar con un Jovencito. –Kurapika al fin comprendió lo que el viejo estaba diciéndole, pensó que esa pregunta era para él, como si Kurapika quisiera acostarse con el chófer –Ahh… Señor takaba – Dijo quitando su mano de las del señor –Vera… En este momento, creo que tengo…– Deslizó su mano hacia la puerta –Que… ¡CORRER! –Grito mientras escapaba a máxima velocidad del taxi, corriendo por ahí sin importarle con quien chocara si al menos escapaba del viejo pervertido, dirigió su vista hacia atrás mientras seguía corriendo para ver al taxi, este ya se había ido era un alivio, pero obviamente los problemas seguían y se dio cuenta de eso cuando sintió algo que detenía su recorrido, una persona más alta que él y probablemente muy fuerte pues ni se movió en el momento que Kurapika choco en su abdomen, el rubio inmediatamente al sentir el impacto callo de centón en el suelo, alzo su vista solo para descubrir que si aquel hombre se había enojado la vería mal pues era prácticamente una bestia enorme con músculos saliéndole hasta en los músculos, el rubio se asustó e inconscientemente se levantó ignorando el dolor por la caída, se inclinó en señal de respeto y pidió disculpas muy sinceramente.

– ¿Que pasa niño tienes miedo? –Pregunto ese hombre riéndose un poco, venía acompañado de otro hombre más bajo que el e igualmente musculoso pero no tan exageradamente de cabellos rubios, llevaba un teléfono en sus manos. –No señor, discúlpeme, no sabía a donde iba. –Le dedico una sonrisa apenada mientras se sacudía pues quedo lleno de polvo con aquella caída. Por fin el chico rubio que venía con el otro hombre intervino pues no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

– ¿Uvo ese no es el chico que se fue con Kuroro ayer?

–Cierto, ¿Dónde está el? –Pregunto algo confundido, al parecer ellos no sabían dónde estaba Kuroro.

– ¿Kuroro? Ah cierto, olvide su nombre–Se rio. –No sé dónde está, desperté y estaba dormido junto a mí pero despertó entonces ambos nos marchamos, yo voy a mi hotel ahora.

– ¿Entonces se pelearon o algo así? –Pregunto Uvogin.

–No es eso, bueno si…–Se debatía en si decirles la verdad a los amigos de ese hombre. –Verán, creo que él estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que soy un hombre. –Dijo apenado y con una cara de disgusto y molestia que le llegaba al alma.

– ¿Qué? –Dijeron ambos hombres al unísono antes de reír a carcajadas en la cara de Kurapika. –Esto no puede ser… A veces kuroro es increíble. –Dijo Uvo aguantando la risa mientras que el otro chico estaba desmoronándose a carcajadas a un lado de él.

–Vaya, no pensé que kuroro llegaría a tal extremo, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Por cierto soy Shalnark. –Dijo el tipo rubio y estiro su mano hacia kurapika quien se la tomo y se saludaron.

–Un consejo mi nuevo amiguito–Decía Uvo. –No creas que kuroro es malo, no lo es, no te lo digo porque yo sea su amigo te lo digo porque quizá hasta ya estés enamorado de él y no te hayas dado cuenta, no pienses que es malo, no te esfuerces por evadir esos sentimientos pues quizá te encuentres de nuevo a kuroro en lo que estas en esta ciudad. –Sonrió amablemente después de eso se fue con shalnark.

–Quizá ¿Eh?... ¿Qué es eso…del amor? No importo, si le hubiera querido o si me quisiera, hubiera sido diferente y no habría terminado así, discutiendo, yo gritándole, quizá no sea tan malo y yo si por hacerlo arrepentirse hubiera sido diferente… Me pareció tan apuesto en el bar, pero la gente no se enamora de apariencias ¿En serio me fui con él porque estaba ebrio? O fue… porque me enamoro sutilmente con sus palabras que caí literalmente a sus pies… Que difícil. –Pensó para sí mismo, sentía un dolor dentro de sí, pero no físico algo que le pesa, se siente como si debiera algo, quería correr hacia kuroro y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento, aunque él no se quedaba atrás por su supuesta "Confusión" pero primero que nada tenía que ir al hotel.

Llego rápido pues el taxista pervertido le dejo a unas cuantas cuadras, entro a su habitación, recordó que no se había bañado así que se metió inmediatamente a la regadera. Cuando salió de su "vasto guardarropa" eligió unos shorts de mezclilla sueltos que le llegaban a los muslos, una camiseta igual holgada de color azul con el estampado de una vieja caricatura. Seco su cabello y fue a recostarse en la cama mientras revisaba el teléfono a ver si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje absolutamente nada, ni Gon, ni Leorio le habían llamado o escrito tampoco se molestó en pensar en killua quien rechazo tener el número de el rubio porque según el "No tenía memoria" aunque todos sabemos que solo quería tener el número de Gon.

 **Hola... Resulta que ya tenia esta cosa escrita y no la subí ._. alguien pegue-me un balazo. Falto mucho que quería agregarle :( pero eso lo incluiré en otro capitulo que subiré como en 3 días a partir de ahora... en serio e_e**


End file.
